


Good Girl

by eclipsejuno



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Era, Creampie, Cum Play, Dirty Talk, Dom Hux, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Gratuitous Smut, Hair-pulling, Hux x Reader - Freeform, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, Naked Female Clothed Male, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virginity Kink, dom!hux, virgin!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:29:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8038678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclipsejuno/pseuds/eclipsejuno
Summary: In which Hux takes great pleasure in fucking blushing virgins and Reader is a blushing virgin. Fic swap/request fill for kurochrome.





	Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Just like practically everything else about General Hux, the hallway that brought you to his office was cold. Starkiller Base was cold, Hux’s eyes were cold, and the way you felt him looking at you was cold. It was always cold, and yet it made you feel warm - warm in your heart, warm in your stomach, warm in between your legs, warm on your cheeks as you blushed. Despite the cold hallway and the cold keypad outside to open his office doors, with the cold look of the metal and the blacks of Starkiller Base, you felt more than just warm, but as if you were coming down with a fever due to anxiety.

“You wanted to see me, General?” You asked as the door closed behind you. You felt like you could hear your boots echoing off the halls, but perhaps it was just your heart pounding in your chest from nerves. You honestly had no clue why General Hux called you into his office halfway through your shift, especially since he just left your workstation a mere half an hour ago, and you could only pray to the Maker that you weren’t in trouble for something you weren’t aware of doing wrong. 

“I’ve noticed something about you,” General Hux said. “Have a seat if you wish, but I won’t keep you long.”

You leaned against the back of the chair, feeling far too anxious to sit. Hux could tell by the slight bouncing of your heel that this was the case.

“You’re distracted when you’re at your workstation and I’m around, are you not?” Hux asked. “I see the way you think you’re stealing glances. You may think you’re being subtle but you’re failing miserably, my dear. Are you interested in me in a way that most would consider unprofessional? And I say most because I should, but I must say, I’m rather flattered.”

You swallowed as you tried to conjure up words to respond, but your mind was completely blank. “I… I don’t know what to say, to be perfectly frank,” you replied with a nervous chuckle. “I, um… With all due respect, General, I can’t deny it, that’s for certain.”

“Have you ever been intimate with someone before, (YN)?” Hux asked you; the causality of him calling you by your first name startled you as he leaned back in his chair. Hux was smirking. “Or is that blush of yours indicative of something else?”

Hux certainly wasn’t helping the ruddiness of your cheeks with his words. You nervously tucked some of your hair behind your ear as your eyes found your boots.

“Look at me when you speak to me, it’s only polite,” Hux said.

You looked back up to him, forcing yourself to make eye contact. You felt as if he were staring right through you. You silently cleared your throat before you said, “No, General, I haven’t been.”

Hux’s smirk only seemed to grow. “If you’re interested in changing that, come to my dormitory when your shift ends tonight. I’ll leave it unlocked for you should you chose to spend your evening with me.” Hux looked you up and down once again before he found yours eyes once more. “You’re dismissed. Return to work.”

You nodded. “Yes, General.”

You turned the idea of going to Hux’s dormitory over and over again in your mind, wanting to desperately but wondering if it would be too inappropriate, despite him being the one to invite you. Despite the general’s harsh and cold demeanor - both in his physicality and personality - you could not help but feel attracted to him, having completely called you out and been completely right when he did so earlier. The heart - and hormones - want what it wants, you supposed. 

You went down the halls of Starkiller Base trying to remain unsuspicious as you made your way towards one of the more private halls: this was where General Hux, Captain Phasma, and a few other high ranking officer’s slept, and Commander Ren had a room at the far end of the hall but seldom ever used it. You were grateful to find yourself alone in the hallway and when you went to open the door, you were immediately granted entrance.

Hux was standing by a desk with a small bottle of liquor; from here, you couldn’t tell what kind. Hux nodded at you in acknowledgement and greeting.

“Care for a drink? It’s from Naboo.”

You already felt like your stomach was in knots so you decided against it. “No, thank you.”

Hux shrugged and took a small, slow sip to enjoy the flavor. “Suit yourself. Come in, please. I’m glad you’re here.”

You subconsciously licked your lips. “You are?”

“Of course. You’re my guest, and your being here means you’ve possibly not only considered, but accepted my offer,” Hux said. He took another sip of the golden beverage. “Have you?”

“Yes,” you responded a little too eagerly, so you paused before you spoke again. “I have. And I’d like that very much.”

Hux set down his glass as he approached you. A gloved hand ran across your cheek, stroking it gently. This didn’t seem like him; you assumed something much different was to come based on his current softness with you.

“Good,” Hux said. “Truth be told, I’ve been keeping an eye on you for a long time, and I’ve been suspicious of your innocence. Let’s just say… I have a penchant for virgins, and you especially have captured my attention despite my best efforts to hold back.”

You gulped, not sure if Hux would kiss you or not. He granted you with one, his lips soft against your own - you could taste the liquor on his tongue and it was rich and deep with notes of sweet citrus - and the smell of his aftershave dominated your nostrils. You went to deepen the kiss, instantly craving more of him, but Hux stepped away and moved to his bed.

“How do you feel about me commanding you? Not just as your general, but right here and now?” Hux asked. “Would you like that?”

Commanding you -- you understood what he meant. He wanted you to be his submissive for at least the evening. Seeing as you were knowledgeable yet still ultimately inexperienced, you felt more than open to the idea -- he could guide you through this and perhaps it would make it all the more pleasurable despite the pain that your friends all said came with losing your virginity. You answered with a nod. “I think I would, yes.”

Hux sat on the edge of his mattress, with his elbows resting on his knees and his chin in his hands. “Strip. And do so slowly. I want to take a good look at you before I claim my stake.”

You could feel Hux’s cold eyes burning into you as you began with your boots, your socks, and your belt. When you took off your gloves you realized that your hands were shaking, so you took a silent deep breath. Hux was saying nothing; you weren’t sure if you were grateful for that or if it was just making you even more anxious. You were slow to undo your uniform top, and when you peeled off your grey undershirt, a faint smile crossed Hux’s face; a nonverbal response was better than none, you supposed.

“Come sit with me. Further back on the bed,” Hux instructed. “Don't worry about your trousers, I'll see to them myself. I've always wondered what your legs would look like should I strip you of the jodhpurs.”

You nodded and obeyed, not wanting to test Hux; it was not out of fear of him, but because you weren’t sure if you were ready to be a disobedient sub for him quite yet. Perhaps, you thought, one day in the future. As you sat on the bed, you realized you had no idea what to do, so you just awaited for Hux’s next order.

“Come on, be a good girl and don't be shy,” Hux cooed as he cupped your chin with a gloved hand. You had a feeling he wouldn't be taking those off. “No need to be shy, you're absolutely ravishing.” Hux nipped at your ear with his teeth, taking a moment to tug at the lobe, as the hand holding your chin fell to let a finger run down the center of your chest, down your stomach until Hux reached between your legs. He paused, pulled away from your ear, and held your gaze with his icy blue eyes - he commanded you to look at him without him even needing to say a word - as he removed his glove with his teeth, the leather snapping a bit as it came off. Hux took the bare hand, ran it down your pants, and let himself feel your panties by your slit. “Look at you. You get wet so easily, having never been touched like this, is that right?”

You nodded. “Yes, General.”

“And do you like it when I touch you like this?” Hux asked. You could only blush and nod again. With his other hand - still gloved - he cupped your breast. The leather felt rough against your hardening nipple and his smirk seemed to grow as he noted your sensitivity. With the hand down your trousers, he slipped it past your panties and dipped a single finger in.

“Mm,” was all you could manage as Hux slowly pumped his finger in and out of you, and you whined when he removed it. You were soon rewarded with his gloved hand making its way between your legs as he reached the finger that had just been in your pussy to your mouth. You gasped when you felt a leather-clad finger enter you - this was surely very different than bare skin - and Hux used the opportunity to stick his finger in your mouth, making you taste yourself.

Hux took his time before he added a second finger and with his bare hand he brought his thumb to your clit, gently rubbing and smirking at the fact that you were dripping on his gloves. You could feel your tight cunt expand thanks to your natural lubricant from arousal, and once he could, Hux added a third finger - this was when you moaned extremely loudly, no longer caring if anyone heard and forgetting your modesty entirely.

You could tell by how the feeling of sheer pleasure and a sudden tightness that you were experiencing your first orgasm that was not from your own hand or a toy. You moaned and Hux chuckled at the sound, enjoying the way he made you squeal and whine.

“Look at you. What a filthy little fucking whore you are for me already,” Hux said; the words should have hurt your feelings, you knew that, but you loved them and the way he patronized you as he continued to let your cunt clench on his fingers, the chill of the leather feeling especially sharp now. 

“Don't think I'm done with you yet. I wonder how many times I can make you cum before I've even taken my clothes off.”

Hux moved down your body so his mouth was now where his fingers were, and you gasped when his tongue took replaced them inside of you. You could not help but run your fingers through his red locks, completely ruining how perfectly he had slicked them back, only for you to pet them so they were near perfect again. Hux’s teeth scraped against your clit and then your lips as he dove his tongue in again, and he groaned loudly as he did so.

“You taste so sweet,” Hux said as he pulled away. “So sweet and so fresh for me.”

Hux sucked a bit roughly at your cunt and you nearly cried out as you already felt your second orgasm overcoming you at the feeling of his warm tongue - that was something warm about him, you realized, and it felt so good inside of you that you could not help but wonder what his cock felt like - lapping at the way your pussy tightened around it and the fluids that leaked onto his tongue.

“I’d continue to make you scream like this but I decided that I’m feeling impatient,” Hux declared when he pulled away. “I hope you’re ready for me.”

Hux finally removed his uniform; the fabric seemed to snap when he removed it. You admired his body from your position on his bed; Hux had little muscle and more very lean, but he wasn’t too thin and his slender build made you feel comfortable rather than intimidated. 

Hux kneeled on the opposite edge of the bed on his knees. “Come over. On your hands and knees,” he instructed. “Stay that way when you get here.”

You shifted so you were on your hands and knees and crawled to him; you noticed Hux admiring the way you moved and how your breasts bounced as you became closer and closer to him.

“Have you ever seen a cock before?” Hux asked as he took it in his fist and pumped it a few times to display it to you. Some red hairs adorned the skin above it, but were kept trim and clean. 

“I'm a virgin, not stupid,” you told him with a raised brow and probably a little more attitude than you should have. Hux scowled. You continued, softening your tone as you said, “Though, I've never seen one like this before. Or this up close.” 

Hux’s scowl turned into a smirk. “Get even closer.” 

“Like this?” You asked as you brought your face closer with your lips nearly at his tip, teasing him now since you realized he was getting off to your innocence, and he chuckled. 

“Why don't you be a good girl and kiss your general’s cock?” 

You batted your eyelashes a bit as you kissed the tip of Hux’s erection. You carefully wrapped your fingers along the base of his cock as you continued to kiss up and down his shaft, and when your tongue slipped past your lips Hux released a moan himself.

“Fuck, your mouth,” Hux said as you continued, knowing he was enjoying this as his cock twitched in your hand and against your lips. His cock was completely covered in your saliva by the time you wrapped your lips around the head, and Hux moaned again when you began to take him in your mouth. You hollowed out your cheeks and experimented with the pace as you brought him in and out, never truly taking him out of your mouth.

You gagged a bit as Hux suddenly thrust rather deeply into your mouth, the tip of his cock nearly reaching the back of your throat as you felt his balls on your lips. Some of your own saliva began to drool down your chin, and you went to suck with more pressure on his cock, but Hux suddenly withdrew and grabbed a hold of your hair, releasing his grip once you were looking up at him. He then wrapped an arm around your waist and tossed you back onto his bed so you were on your back. Hux wasted no time in hovering over you, lining his cock up with your cunt and teasing at your lips with his head.

“Oh, no. If you think I'm going to cum before I get the chance to shred any of your remaining innocence, you are sorely mistaken.” 

You could feel Hux’s cock slowly stretch you as he spread you open, and you shifted your legs so they were even more widespread to make it a bit easier on yourself. There was some initial discomfort as Hux slowly pushed his way inside of you, but as he moved deeper into your soaking wet cunt and found a comfortable rhythm for you, the pain was long forgotten as pleasure took its place.

Rather than stopping at your third orgasm, though, Hux only continued. You screamed as Hux quickened the pace, no longer going gently. Your cunt felt entirely overstimulated as Hux was now pounding into you, leaving you feeling like a complete mess.

“Hux… G-General,” you managed, but you couldn't even fathom speaking as your mouth was left hanging open. Hux pressed his lips to yours and continued. 

“My name’s going to be the only name spilled from those pretty little lips of yours like that from now on, is that clear?” Hux said in your ear with a snarl. “This cock - my cock - is going to be the only one you fucking take, and the whole star destroyer is going to know that you’re fucking the general and only the general. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir,” you replied with a few tears spilling out of the corners of your eyes. Hux shushed you as he kissed your cheek where the tears rolled down and he slowed his pace, not wanting you to be in pain, but the tears were from complete overstimulation as your fourth orgasm overcame you, milking Hux’s cock into you further. Hux groaned and continued thrusting as he pumped his cum into you, and the feeling of the warm liquid filling you alongside his cock make you moan so loud it was practically a scream.

“Shh, shh,” Hux cooed. You whined when Hux withdrew from you only to let thick jets of white cum cover your pussy lips, only for him to return his cock to you to finish loading you with it. One of his hands slowly moved its way up to your neck and his fingers wrapped around your throat, not applying much pleasure but holding you there so he could finish inside of you. “Such a good girl. So good and so pretty with your general’s cum in you, aren’t you? You’re such a good girl for me.” When Hux withdrew again, he reached for his uniform cap that was hanging off of his lamp and he placed it on your head. He chuckled. “There. Much better; it suits you. Between my hat and my cum on your thighs, it’s undeniable who you belong to. Isn’t that right?”

He was right - his cum had leaked out of your cunt there was so much of it, and some of it from when he pulled out had smeared across the plush skin there. You nodded and answered, “Yes, General.”

Hux kneeled down and kissed your forehead. He smirked when he saw you blushing again. “How lucky am I to have defiled someone as sweet as you.” Hux tugged at your bottom lip with his teeth. “I can’t wait to make you my little slut. Would you like that?”

You smiled and swallowed. “I would.”

Hux laid beside you and pulled you into his arms. In a surprisingly sweet gesture, he began to run his fingers through your hair. “I’m glad to hear it.”


End file.
